peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Dat 103
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1996 ; Comments *Compilation by Max-dat of tracks from Peel's 1996 Radio 1 shows. Tracklisting 10 February 1996 *Dred Bass featuring JB: World Of Music (12" - World Of Music / Smokin' Cans) *Calculator: Turk Tatly (10") unknown release *Spectre: Spectre Meets The Psycho Priest In The Temple Of Smoke (album - The Illness) WordSound WSLP006 *Dream Team: Just A Little Hip Hop (12") Suburban Base SUBBASE 62 *Prānā: The Earth (album - Cyclone) Matsuri Productions MPLP1 *Denztraxx Vol. 1: Killer On The Run (12" - The Lost Denz!) Poosh POOSH 3 *Christoph De Babalon: unknown (split 12" with Paul Snowden - We Declare War) Cross Fade Enter Tainment PP002 *Movietone: Chocolate Grinder (session) *Chantells: How Can I Get Over (7") Treasure Isle *Voov: Voovland (split 10" with Commander Krilly - Club European Vol. 6) MFS MFS 9680-0 *Mandala: Evolution Not JP at end of track but may have been due to it being the last track of the show that he has left us with ends 16 February 1996 *DJ E-Rick and Tactic: ‘Boomshakalaka (12 inch – The Evil Forces EP )’ Screwdriver *-X-: 'New Dawn Rmx (12 inch )’ Jump Up *Angel: 'In The Realms Of The Groove (12 inch – Sketchin’ Flavas )’ Save The Vinyl *Ebi: ‘Tsuru (CD – Ten )’ Space Teddy *D.O.S.E. featuring Mark E. Smith: ‘Plug Myself In Care Mix (12 inch )’ Coliseum Records *White Heaven: 正午の庭 (Midsummer Stroll) (CD – Next To Nothing )’ Noon Disk *Del Close & John Brent: ‘Introduction (CD – Incredibly Strange Music Volume II )’ Asphodel *M-Zone: Unknown (12 inch) Boscaland Recordings sounds like M4 but slightly different ''4:45 *Third Eye Foundation: ‘Rain (LP – Semtex )’ Linda’s Strange Vacation *Jonah Dan: 'Verse 4 (10 inch – Meditation Rock )’ ACT Records *Two Waveforms: ‘Backside Of The Red Mooon (2x12 inch – Beyond The Final Frontier EP )’ Flagbearer Records *Boogie Down Kru: ‘Boogie Down (12 inch )’ Runninz Records *Gun Head: ‘Exocite (CD - White Label Vol. 3 )’ White Label *Cristian Vogel: ‘Bite & Scratch (12 inch )’ Tresor *Jah Warrior: ‘Conquering Lion Dub (12 inch )’ Jah Warrior Records Snippet of non-Peelesque house (Moguai) '17 February 1996' *Birds With Blonde Hair: Come On Die Young (12") Stoopidness SNAG 01 *Spectre: Megablast (album - The Illness) WordSound WSLP006 *Bass Chakra: 230,000 Miles (Inner Mix) (12" EP) Matsuri Productions MP15 *Bush Chemists: Bush Chemist Country (album - Light Up Your Spliff) Conscious Sounds *Makhubela & Nkhohlwani Girl: U Nga Khomi (v/a album - Jive Nation - The Indestructible Beat Of Soweto Vol. 5) Earthworks STEW34CD *Elementz Of Noize With MC Det: Hit The Deck (12" - Stick - Up) SOUR SOUR 027 *Sapiano And The Party Crashers: Game Show (12" - Crank Call) Emissions Lo-Fi PT029 *DJ Force & Styles: Fireworks (12") Essential Platinum PL006 *Lil' Mo' Yin Yang: Reach (Basement Jaxx Firecracker Mix) (12") Multiply 12MULTY 9 *Mixman: African Dub IV (album - Seek And You Will Find - The Dub Pieces) Blakamix '23 February 1996' *Munsterland: I like That Sound Buck’s Dub Bonus (12" ) Freshly Squeezed *Cocoa Tea & Sizzla: Bruk Down (7") Xterminator *Van Basten: Return To The Death Posture (session) *Pulp: Feeling Called Love Moloko Mix (CD Single – Something Changed ) Island *Uprising: Horns Man Skank Version II (12") Uprising *Van Basten: Battlestar Technology (session) *Pressure Of Speech: Uluru (CD – Our Common Past, Our Common Future) North South *Joker: ‘Utopia (12 inch – Tonic’s Jazz Lick)’ Suburban Base Records *Van Basten: Über Alloy (session) *Ini Kamoze: Jah Never Fail I (7") 9 Sounds Klik *DJ Dano & Liza N Eliaz: Starting Up (12" – Pawlow) Mokem *Van Basten: Quadrasutra (session) *Jah Warrior: Judgement Day Dub (12") Jah Warrior *Jack (Bongo) Burger: The Boulevard Of Broken Dreams (Various Artists CD – Shaken, Not Stirred) Rykodisc *Ratio: Gastrek (12"– Transfer) Central CENTRAL01 ''cuts out File ;Name *Dat_103.mp3 ;Length *04:04:59 ;Other *Many thanks to Max-dat. ;Available *Mooo Category:1996 Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Max-dat Tapes Category:Available online